You and I
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Elena una chica común y corriente que llega al pueblo de Forks con su familia, esperando nuevas fronteras, pero quien pensaría que llegando allí su vida cambiaría totalmente girando a lo sobrenatural. Esta es la historia de Elena Gilbert y Edward Cullen (No existe Bella, pero si los hermanos Salvator)
1. Introduccion

You and I

Elena Gilbert: Una chica muy bonita, lista, bondadosa, cariñosa, amigable y muy encantadora. Vive actualmente en Mystics Falls, tiene unos grandes padres Grayson y Miranda Gilbert que la quieren y protegen, un hermano divertido y amistoso Jeremy, también tiene 2 mejores amigas entre ellas Bonnie y Caroline, ella actualmente es porrista en su escuela, ya que le gusta mucho animar apoyando a su equipo de la escuela, donde actualmente también juegan amigos suyos, ella también es muy amable y social, ya que es amiga de toda su escuela.

Edward Cullen: Un vampiro de 108 años de edad, con la apariencia de un chico de 17, con la habilidad de leer mentes, es un chico muy apuesto, inteligente, es músico, le encanta tocar el piano y tiene una pasión a leer. Vive actualmente en Forks, con su familia adoptiva, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, como padres adoptivos, y, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet como hermanos adoptivos. Actualmente estudia en la escuela de Forks, es un estudiante brillante, y le gusta pasar desapercibido de todos, al igual que sus hermanos.

Sinopsis:

Luego de tanto tiempo, la familia Gilbert decidió tener un descanso de Mystic Falls y la pareja de esposos encontraron un lugar bueno para la situación, en un pequeño pueblo ubicado en Washington, Forks, donde llovía mucho y hacia frió, todo lo contrario de donde venían, donde casi todos los dias salía el sol. Al llegar luego de un viaje de casi 8 horas, la familia se instalo en el pueblo, los chicos Elena y Jeremy ya estaban registrados para ya entonces en el instituto, solo debían recoger al dia siguiente sus fichas y eso era todo, cuando se instalaron en su nueva casa, Elena empezo a preparar todas sus cosas y al final del dia para la noche empezo a escribir en su diario, ella tenía mucha curiosidad por el dia siguiente, ya que algo presentía para el otro dia, tenía un gran sentimiento en su corazón. Por otro lado, en la familia Cullen, habían regresado de cazar, para que los chicos pudiera ir al instituto tranquilamente el dia siguiente en el primer dia de inicio de clases del año, cuando iban entrando, Alice se quedo paralizada en medio de la sala, dejando al resto de la familia en el suspenso y la curiosidad, pero ella solo pudo dar con uno de ellos y Edward al darse cuenta de la situación al leer su mente negó con la cabeza, diciéndole a ella que no pasaría y luego hablándole a todos que se retiraba a tocar. Emmet solo quedo mirando divertido, mientras Alice les hablaba a todos sobre su visión emocionada, donde había visto a Edward con una chica, que iba ser nueva en la cuidad, y que ella iba ser igual que ellos, pero que lo rraro habían sido sus ojos, ya que habían quedado igual a como los tenia de humana, pasada la noche, Edward estaba pensativo mientras estaba sentado enfrente de su piano, no podía imaginarse unido a la chica humana de la visión de Alice, el no podía estar con una humana, sabía que podría hacerle daño, lo único que podía hacer era alejarse, y que iba evitarla a cualquier costa el dia de mañana en clases.


	2. Chapter 1

HOLAA! Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, soy nueva en esto asi que estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, bien aquí va. =)

Cap 1:

Era el primer dia de clases para todos los adolecentes habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Forks, todos se estaban levantando para su dia de clases y alistándose para ponerse en marcha y no llegar tarde el primer dia. Elena por su lado ya estaba despierta desde las 5, la causa era que había tenido un sueño muy rraro donde corría por un bosque en medio de la noche con alguien asechándola y no saliendo dar la cara, ella estaba ahora en su cuarto de baño ya cambiada con una blusa roja de tirantes, pantalón jean azul, sus botas de cuero negro y una chaqueta a juego de cuero negro también, ella estaba ahora planchándose el cabello como siempre lo hacía en ciertas ocasiones antes de la escuela, hoy era el primer dia y queria tener una buena impresión para todos, al término de su cabello se lavo los dientes y bajo escaleras, ya abajo fue hacia la cocina donde ya estaban sus dos padres, su hermano por otro lado justo bajada las escaleras y ambos entraron juntos a tomar el desayuno.

Miranda: querida segura que pueden ir hoy por su cuenta a la escuela?, aun no conocen muy bien el pueblo y pueden perderse…

Elena: mama, no te preocupes, ya sabré como llegar, y además como dices es un pueblo pequeño, será fácil de ubicar

Jeremy: si… y si Elena nos pierde yo te llamo –dijo sacando su celular y moviéndolo en el aire

Elena: -rodo los ojos- que gracioso niño

Jeremy: no soy un niño –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Miranda: ya chicos –dijo mirándolos severa

Elena: no te preocupes mama, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo –sonrio

Grayson: bien muchachos, es hora de que se vayan a la escuela si no quieren llegar tarde el primer dia –dijo apuntando a su reloj de mano

Miranda: es verdad, vayan con cuidado por favor

Elena: si mama, adiós y adiós papa

Jeremy: claro, adiós mama papa –asintió

Grayson: que tengan un buen dia chicos, cualquier cosa al teléfono

Miranda: adiós chicos que les vaya bien -dijo mirándolos mientras caminaban fuera de la cocina

Salieron de la casa, y fueron directo a la camioneta que le habían comprado de último momento para trasladarse al nuevo amigo de su padre el señor Black que vivía en la Push, era de color rojo y que era un modelo antiguo, pero bueno era lo único que había y que les alcanzaba para poder trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Elena condujo todo el camino concentrada para no poder irse por otra ruta, mientras Jeremy verificaba que no se perdiera apoyado contra la ventana del copiloto, mientras conducía a lo largo del camino algo salto de la nada en medio de la pista haciendo que Elena frene improvisadamente y que Jeremy grite del susto, el auto parecía irse de control pero por suerte pudieron hacerlo salvándose por un pelo, Elena bajo del auto encontrándose con un pequeño venado en medio de la pista que al verla volteo la cabeza y siguió su camino, Elena suspiro rodando los ojos y volvió dentro, donde Jeremy la esperaba con el ceño fruncido.

Elena: era un venado…. –dijo cerrando la puerta

Jeremy: por la culpa del estúpido venado llegaremos tarde

Elena: hey! cálmate yo se que llegaremos temprano –dijo mirando a su hermano decidida

Jeremy: eso es lo que tú crees –dijo cruzándose de brazos como un niño chiquito

Elena: vamos Jeremy no te comportes como un niño –dijo arrancando la camioneta

Jeremy: hey, yo ya soy grande

Elena: ja si claro apenas y tienes recien cumplidos los 15

Jeremy: yyyy? Soy joven, tú ya eres vieja

Elena: que! –dijo conduciendo y miro de reojo a su hermano frunciendo el ceño- solo soy de 17

Jeremy: ya eres vieja para mí –dijo acomodándose en su asiento

Elena: si seras…

Al poco de unos 20 minutos llegaron a un letrero con el nombre del instituto de Forks, Elena condujo hacia lo que era el estacionamiento, donde aun no habían autos, debían a ver llegado antes y eso le agradaba a ella, ya que aun les faltaba por recoger sus fichas y horarios. Luego de bajar del auto caminaron hacia dentro del instituto y ya adentro fueron a la dirección que era una pequeña habitación, donde una señora de cabello blanco y gruesa con ropa fuera del lugar se hallaba, tenía una camiseta morada y un blanca atrás de un mostrador, Elena y Jeremy entonces entraron caminando hacia ella para recoger sus horarios y fichas. La señora al verlos sonrio dejando de hacer lo que hacía.

Secretaria: Hola, buenos dias, ustedes deben ser los nuevos, Elena y Jeremy Gilbert cierto –dijo leyendo una hoja

Elena: exactamente somos nosotros

Secretaria: bien esperen un momento les entregare un par de cosas que les servirán y me deberán entregar al final del dia –dijo dándose la vuelta y saco unos papeles, una tableta y un pergamino, en lo que parecían ser el horario, numero de bloque, las fichas y el mapa de la escuela- estos son su horarios, las fichas que deberán entregar a cada profesor que les toque hoy según su horario, el numero de su Bloque y aquí también tienen un mapa del instituto por si se pierden en el camino- dijo ofreciéndole las cosas a Elena y a Jeremy quienes lo tomaron todo al instante

Elena: muchas gracias por todo –sonrio

Jeremy: si –asintió

Secretaria: no hay de qué, tengan un buen primer dia de clases chicos y bienvenidos a Forks –sonrio mirándolos

Elena: si gracias, adiós –asintió y dándose la vuelta seguida de su hermano salió de allí

Jeremy: bien ahora en que parte nos toca –dijo mirando el papel en su número de bloque- B-103… cual es el tuyo Elena? –dijo volteando a verla mientras caminaban

Elena: mmm déjame ver –dijo ella sacando la hoja- es el B-109… estamos cerca –sonrio de lado

Jeremy: si –asintió- ahora donde es…?

Elena: voy a ver el mapa… -dijo ahora desenvolviendo el pergamino

Jeremy: y donde? –dijo ojeando a su lado

Elena: es por aquí –dijo caminando por delante de su hermano que estaba a su derecha y camino en esa dirección, donde en unos pasos más alla empezaron a ver los bloques y algunos estudiantes que ahora volteaban a verlos curiosos

Jeremy: odio ser nuevo –dijo frunciendo ceño

Elena: ya pasara, no creo que seamos los únicos –dijo encogida de hombros

Jeremy: tú crees? –Dijo sarcástico- quien vendría a un pueblo pequeño?

Elena: nosotros tal vez? –dijo volteando a verlo y luego volviendo ya que estaba al frente de su bloque, saco la contraseña y empezo a poner cosas de ella dentro que solía poner en su anterior bloque en Mistyc falls, ahora ella extrañaba demasiado a su mejor amiga Bonnie

Jeremy: Elena todos nos miran como si fueramos que cosas… –dijo al lado de su hermana a las personas que pasaban y los miraban

Elena: ya pasara, tu tranquilo Jer, ya pasara en una semana….

Jeremy: una semana? –dijo elevando la voz

Elena: o mas….? Ya que, nos las arreglaremos con eso ya verás –dijo volteando a verlo

Jeremy: confió en ti en eso –la señalo con el dedo

Elena: tranquilo –sonrio alentadora, pero en si estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no lo aria notar, ella necesitaba ser fuerte para que su hermano tenga confianza- y no vas a poner nada en tu casillero? –dijo volteándose y cerrando su bloque

Jeremy: no tengo muchas cosas… pero supongo que como es temprano lo haré ahora

Elena: tal vez conozcas a alguien, creo que me iré al salón lo más antes posible para ver si no me pierdo, ya que aunque esto parezca pequeño por fuera no lo es en si

Jeremy: lo sé –asintió- entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo?

Elena: claro –asintió- nos vemos Jer, ten un buen dia –sonrio a su hermano

Jeremy: tu también Elena –sonrio y se dio la vuelta alejándose

Elena: -suspiro- bien, hora de encontrar el salón –dijo sacando su mapa y comenzando a caminar- ok, era el edificio 3 –dijo sacando su horario de su cartera- creo que esta para el sur…

Chico: eh, hola estas perdida? –dijo un chico acercándosele por su izquierda

Elena: -alzo la vista viendo a un chico coreano- maso menos

Chico: está bien –asintió- déjame ayudarte, por cierto soy Eric, tú debes ser Elena verdad?

Elena: si –asintió

Eric: bien Elena veamos que te toca en el primer turno? –dijo cuando Elena le paso su horario- ok mira tienes lengua asi que debemos ir al edificio 3 por el sur –Elena asintió conscientemente alegre de que se aya presentado ya que le salvo la vida ella se iba ir al norte y tal vez iba perder la primera clase- te acompaño –dijo devolviéndole su horario sonriente

Elena: gracias –asintió- tienes lengua también?

Eric: no… tengo matemáticas en el primer horario, pero no hay problema, es bueno ayudar a los nuevos compañeros-dijo mirándola sonriendo ampliamente

Elena: claro –asintió

Luego de caminar un rato, Elena junto con Eric llegaron a su salón, donde él le deseo buena suerte y se despidió pero antes le ofreció que se sentara con él y sus amigos en la hora del almuerzo, Elena acepto con gusto ya que no estaría en una sola mesa junto con su hermano y eso tal vez el ya había conocido a alguien más. Al pasar al salón Elena fue directo con su ficha al profesor sentado frente a su pupitre, él le dio un libro y por suerte de ella no le había hecho presentarse frente a todos, Elena al recibir su ficha y su libro nuevo se volvió para encontrar un lugar vacio en la clase, vio uno y este era junto a una chica con gafas, ella fue directamente ahí para no quedar sin sitio. Para el almuerzo Elena ya se había hecho amiga de la chica de gafas de lenguaje llamada Angela, luego al tocarle matemáticas conoció a otra llamada Jesica y esta le presento a su amigo Mike, quien al parecer queria estar siempre a su lado o pendiente de ella, cuando llego a la cafetería, Mike la condujo hacia la mesa que compartía con sus amigos quienes eran los mismos que ella había conocido, ya que al llegar a la mesa Eric la saludo alegremente, y hubo en excepción uno que era de otra mesa a quien le habían presentado por el nombre de Tyler ella conocía a un Tyler ya en Mistyc Falls, al instante negó mentalmente ella no podía estar triste el primer dia de clases, asi que después de introducirse en la mesa empezo una charla con sus nuevos amigos.


	3. Chapter 2

Cap 2:

Mike: y Elena porque se mudaron a Forks? –dijo al lado de Jesica y eric

Elena: mi familia y yo queríamos ir a nuevos horizontes hemos estado en Mistyc falls por años, mi familia desciende de allí, asi que nos decidimos por un cambio

Eric: ya vemos

Jessica: no crees que fue muy radical?... porque allá debe hacer sol todos los dias, y a cambio aquí con las justas y lo vemos una veces al año…

Elena: bueno, estoy acostumbrada al sol pero no está de más tener de vez en cuanto un poco de frio y lluvia, no crees? uno tiende a cansarse del sol

Angela: enserio? Si por mí fuera estaría toda mi vida en el sol

Jessica: opino lo mismo

Elena: bueno –rio un poco- eso es lo que dicen ahora ya que han vivido aquí y no acostumbran a despertarse con el sol en los ojos

Eric: jajaja eso debe ser espantoso

Elena: imagínate –dijo ella elevando las cejas y los 5 rieron

De pronto en la sala se escucho un par de murmullos, Elena se volvió a ellos cuando de a fuera de la sala por los ventanales pudo ver pasando a personas realmente pálidos, pero que tenían un perfil perfecto, pudo verlos mejor cuando entraron a la sala, primero entro una pareja una chica bajita con el cabello corto y apuntando hacia los costados, parecía un duendecillo, pero tenía la gracia de una bailarina… en el momento de sus pasos, al lado de ella venia un chico rubio con el rostro sombrío, los dos eran realmente hermosos, detrás de ellos venía otra pareja, había una chica rubia realmente hermosa parecida a una súper modelo con ondas en el cabello, ella era simplemente la mujer perfecta, por otro lado a su costado iba un chico de aspecto fornido, con el cabello corto, alto y tenía un aspecto divertido, luego el tomo la mano de la rubia amorosamente y se la llevo a la mesa donde habían ido los otros dos anteriores, al final detrás de ellos venia un chico solo, con el cabello bronce, guapo que le había llamado la atencion a Elena, asi que cuando Jessica la vio mirar hacia ellos hablo.

Jessica: ellos son los Cullen-dijo mirando a Elena y a los Cullen

Elena: -volteo a verla curiosa- que sabes de ellos?

Jessica: no habitan en el pueblo, viven cerca al bosque o algo asi… viven junto a sus padres adoptivos, El doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme Cullen –Elena volteo a la mesa de los Cullen- mira la chica primera que entro bajita con el cabello en punta a los costados es Alice, el que le siguió es su novio Jasper Hale, la siguiente es Rosalie Hale la rubia que es la hermana de Jasper y el fornido de su derecha es su novio Emmet y por ultimo tenemos al guapo de Edward Cullen el de cabello cobrizo

Elena: -volteo de nuevo su dirección esta vez a edward quien la miraba- ellos son de aquí?

Jessica: -negó con la cabeza cuando Elena volteo a mirarla y dijo- ellos vienen de Alaska se mudaron hace unos 3 años aquí

Elena: oh ya veo… -asintió y volteo su vista a la mesa Cullen

Jessica: puedes creer que anden juntos, ósea viven en la misma casa son casi como hermanos vamos los criaron juntos, yo no le veo el punto de estar juntos

Elena: -se volteo a verla- bueno… en mi opinión digo, amor es amor no? –se encogió de hombros- nadie manda en el corazón y si ellos se enamoraron fue por el tiempo que pasaron juntos, yo no le veo nada de malo no son hermanos biológicos ni nada, solo son cercanos y que tiene si comparten los mismos padres adoptivos, ellos los apoyan no? Además es asunto suyo no el nuestro, no crees? –dijo Elena aun mirándola

Jessica: -se quedo estática en todo lo que le dijo Elena y luego al oír una risa de alguna mesa tosio aclarándose la garganta- bueno no es que me interese tampoco en su vida

Elena: claro –dijo siendo sarcástica pero ocultándolo perfectamente y volvió su atencion a la mesa de atrás donde edward Cullen la miraba con una sonrisa de lado

Jessica: no te ilusiones, al parecer nadie es lo suficientemente buena para el

Elena: eh –volteo a verla- yo no quiero nada con él, solo me dan curiosidad

Jessica: si claro –dijo volteando los ojos y buscando algo en su cartera

Angela: tranquila Elena –la mencionada volteo a verla- no le hagas caso, asi es ella, solo porque edward la rechazo –le dijo en voz baja y rieron silenciosamente

Elena: haha hay pero igual no estoy interesada en nadie por el momento

Ángela: –asintió- entiendo –sonrio y luego se puso a charlar con eric quien la había llamado

Elena: -volteo una vez mas esta vez buscando a su hermano, quien se encontraba con unas personas de su misma edad, ella sonrio viendo a su hermano con nuevos amigos- me alegro de que hagas amigos Jeremy –susurro para sí misma y luego antes de voltear de nuevo a la mesa miro una vez más hacia la mesa Cullen, donde edward tenía la mirada algo dura tenía el ceño fruncido, luego de ese pequeño momento que compartieron se levanto de la mesa seguido de sus hermanos caminando fuera de la cafetería

Angela: Elena que tienes en la siguiente hora? –dijo al lado de ella

Elena: mm déjame ver –angela asintió y ella saco su horario de su cartera- me toca biología y a ti? –subió la mirada a angela

Angela: mm que mal yo tengo ingles con Tyler–dijo asiendo puchero y Elena sonrio divertida

Tyler: cierto –asintió sonriendo

Mike: puedes ir con nosotros Elena –dijo parado- jessica eric y yo también tenemos biología ahora –sonrio de lado

Jessica: si Elena –sonrio

Elena: gracias –dijo sonriendo


	4. Chapter 3

Cap 3:

Prov Elena:

Luego de despedirme de Angela y eric, camine junto a mike y jessica a biología muchos aun me miraban por los pasillos, a Jeremy debe estarle pasando lo mismo, pero en fin sé que esto va a terminar en unas cuantas semanas, no podemos ser siempre la comidilla del pueblo, por un lado me alivio ya que los Cullen son nuevos aquí también en el pueblo. Al llegar al salón vi un perchero donde se ponían las casacas o chompas que traían los alumnos, yo me contuve de poner mi chaqueta, ya que aun sentía el frió asi que pase de largo al profesor de biología que estaba enfrente de su pupitre, quien me dio una sonrisa al verme.

Profesor: Hola, tú debes Elena Gilbert verdad?, soy el profesor Banner

Elena: si, pero dígame Elena por favor –sonrió de lado

: -asintió- y bien Elena pásame tu ficha para filmártela y te dare tu libro

Elena: claro –asintió y le entrego su ficha

: -firmo la ficha y se la tendió junto con un libro que saco de un cajón- bien aquí está tu ficha y el libro que utilizaras durante el ciclo, bien ahora te asignare tu lugar

Elena: claro –dijo tomando sus cosas

: bien ya se, puedes sentare junto a Edward el es un gran alumno podrías aprender mucho de él en lo que te acoplas a todo

Elena: claro gracias –asintió sonriendo y dándose la vuelta vio a edward quien al parecer tenía algo por el aspecto de su cara, ella camino sentándose al lado de él, mientras el profesor banner empezaba a escribir algo en la pizarra

Elena Prov:

Mientras el tiempo pasaba sentía a edward mirarme mientras se cubría la boca y la nariz con la mano al parecer cuando lo mire por rabillo de mi ojo, estuve realmente incomoda toda la clase cuando con las justas compartíamos algunas miradas, el aun tenía ese aspecto de que algo le molestaba, voltee entonces al frente y decidí que ignoraría todo eso, yo no lo conocía y el no tenía derecho a mirarme asi, asi que por el resto de la clase me decidí por ignorar a edward, asi que empecé a mandarme textos con Bonnie mientras hacia el trabajo de la clase junto con él. Al final de la clase cuando toco la campana, edward salió casi corriendo de su lugar, lo mire extrañada por su actitud y hice como si no hubiera pasado nada, el no me afectaba en nada, luego de recoger mis cosas me fui a mi siguiente clase acompañada de mike, quien no me dijo otra alternativa y me llevo al salón historia que me era la clase siguiente. Al final del periodo de clases encontré a Jeremy por los pasillos de los bloques, me despedí de mis nuevos amigos a fuera mientras mi hermano hacia lo mismo con los suyos y subimos a la camioneta de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegamos a casa mama preparaba la cena, papa no estaba asi que significaba que aun estaba en su nuevo trabajo en el hospital, entonces rápidamente me dirigí a mi cuarto luego de saludar a mama, puse mis cosas en el escritorio al lado de mi laptop, y me sente en la silla del escritorio empezando a sacar mis cuadernos para hacer los deberes de una vez.

Prov Edward:

Hoy casi había fallado a mi promesa, iba dañar a Elena, por mi falta de no a ver ido a cazar más de lo esperado, en la clase de hoy había estado a punto de drenar su sangre delante de toda la clase, por suerte mia no paso nada y cuando llego la alarma me fui inmediatamente de allí y no fui a las siguientes clases, debía irme de una vez por todas de caza si no queria dañar a Elena o alguien más, hoy realmente había sido un calvario para mí ya no odia permanecer en la escuela ni en la ciudad, si queria que Elena estuviera bien y tenga una vida feliz como humana. Ahora me encontraba en el bosque junto con emmet y alice, quienes me habían acompañado a cazar también, lo que me molestaba ahora era el hecho de que alice aun siguiera con la idea de que iba ser con Elena las mejores amigas aun no la comprendía nosotros podríamos hacerle daño a Elena que era una simple humana, pero al parecer a ella no le importa y solo se basa en una visión absurda, yo nunca voy a convertir a Elena en un vampiro ni ella era mi compañera, no sé porque todos ahora apoyaban a la visión de Alice nunca resultara cierta.

Emmet: que pasa edward, porque tan pensativo? –dijo a unos metros de mi alzando una ceja

Edward: no nada, no pienso en nada

Alice: seguro, yo no creo en ese nada, más bien diría en alguien –sonrio burlona

Edward: alice –dije reprendiéndola

Alice: pero es cierto edward! deja de hacerte tantas cuestiones, yo lo vi, vi a Elena convertida en uno de nosotros y estando junto contigo -sonrio

Edward: no eso nunca pasara alice, no digas cosas absurdas –dije negando

Alice: edward no te niegues a la verdad

Edward: no alice, ya dije que no –dije eso ultimo y me marche lejos de ellos dos

Alice: hay edward no ocultes tus sentimientos hacia Elena – la escuche pensar en la distancia

Emmet: tu sabes cómo es de cerrado Ed alice –lo escuche hablar

Edward justo llego a un acantilado alejado del bosque por encima de un rio, era una hermosa vista, y que ahora sería su segundo lugar privado, aparte del prado donde podía pensar tranquilamente y donde nadie lo molestaría, ya que nadie sabía del lugar excepto el. Se arrodillo al final del acantilado y suspiro pesadamente mirando al horizonte.

Edward: que me estás haciendo Elena Gilbert…


	5. Chapter 4

Elena Prov:

Los dias habían pasado, maso menos ya era una semana desde que Jeremy y yo habíamos estado yendo al instituto de Forks, durante la semana uno de los Cullen había faltado durante el dia de ayer (martes) y que no había pasado desapercibido por una persona, yo… vagamente miraba a la mesa de los Cullen esperando una señal de edward, pero él no aparecía por ningún lado. El miércoles y las clases para mi habían estado aburridas completamente, ya que algunas cosas ya las había aprendido en Mystic Falls, la primera clase había sido historia y a quien no le aburre historia, pero debía aprender ya que ahora se trata de Forks, la segunda hora la tuve con jessica, ahora sabia que a jessica le gustaba mike y en el receso los juntaría, a él con ella tenía la conclusión de que debía juntar a Mike con su verdadera media naranja. En el receso lo había pasado con ella y con angela, no había visto a edward por ningún lado, en la tercera clase que era de matemáticas me había encontrado con eric y a angela también ya que les tocaba la misma clase, a estos 2 los junte para asi poder ahorrarme el trabajo de juntar a los 4. La cuarta clase me toco con uno de los Cullen, era Rosalie tenía química junto con ella.

Flash Back:

Rosalie estaba sentada al medio del salón en la segunda mesa que era la única desocupada de todas las del salón asi que el profesor luego de darme mi ficha ya que había faltado a su clase de ayer por razones personales y él era el único que faltaba firmar, me dijo mi lugar que era con la chica Cullen, entonces camine y me sente junto con ella, toda la clase estuvo normal, no hable con ella, pero ella me había sonreído y agradecido luego de que le emprestara un lápiz.

Rosalie: Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie pero puedes decirme Rose

Elena: hola, un gusto Rose –sonrei- soy Elena

Rosalie: de dónde vienes?

Elena: Mystic Falls, un pequeño pueblo cerca a california

Rosalie: ya veo, debe hacer mucho sol aya porque te cambiaste?

Elena: mi familia y yo queríamos ir a un nuevo lugar, ya que hemos estado años alla en Mystic Falls, mis antepasados son de allí asi que quisimos explorar nuevos lares

Rosalie: oh entiendo –asintió

Prof: por favor señores, pongan atencion los exámenes serán dentro de un mes asi que si no quieren reprobar será mejor que vean aquí

Rosalie: un gusto Elena –asintió- ya luego hablaremos

Elena: claro rose –sonrei y me devolvió la sonrisa para luego voltear al frente

Claramente pude ver que Rose era una gran persona, aunque luego de eso no hayamos hablado mucho y solo nos hayamos saludado cuando nos encontrábamos, y hablando de los Cullen, porque edward me miro asi?, no tenía idea, pero lo averiguaría, soy muy curiosa y entrometida en algunas cosas… y esta era una de las ocasiones donde lo era. En la salida del jueves me despedí de mike y del resto, luego de lejos pude ver que alice Cullen me había pasado la voz, aun asi no vi a edward tampoco, mientras conducía a la casa junto a Jeremy a mi lado pensaba en ir un rato a la librería del pueblo podría comprarme un libro para pasar el rato mientras no tenia tarea, estaba pensado asi todo el camino cuando algo se me cruza de la nada en el camino y tuve que frenar pero en vez de eso el auto dio giros, pensé que era el fin tenía los ojos cerrados y cuándo los entre abri para ver si sigo viva me pareció ver a edward?, estoy alucinando, o el paro el auto?, parpadee de nuevo, pero ya no estaba ahí, cuando de pronto siento que algo cae por mi cabeza, la toco y hay sangre, entonces fue ahí donde vi todo negro. Al despertar me encontraba en el hospital.

Elena: que ago aquí? -dije incorporándome

Enfermera: -se levanto de su silla y se acerco a mi- veo que ya despertaste

Elena: si… -al sentarme sentí un dolor en la cabeza y me la toque- au

Enfermera: tuviste un accidente, por suerte el joven Cullen te encontró en el camino a ti y a tu hermano y los trajo a tiempo -me dijo viendo una tabla de apuntes-

Elena: donde está Jeremy? –dije alterada- y acaso era Edward Cullen? -la mire-

Enfermera: si él fue, bueno le avise a tu padre que te encontrabas aquí, en un rato debe estar llegando, y tu hermano ya está de alta está esperando a fuera sentado

Elena: está bien y le dijeron a mi padre que tuve un accidente? (dije preocupada)

Enfermera: algo asi, pero no te preocupes solo tuviste un golpe en la cabeza, y tu hermano un desmayo del shock como dije llegaron a tiempo, ya no desangras fue un pequeño raspón

Elena: ya veo, gracias

Enfermera: bueno a la próxima más cuidado, yo tengo que salir… nos vemos (se fue)

Entonces me puse a pensar después de la salida de la enfermera, edward Cullen me salvo de morir? A mí y a mi hermano… Como pudo detener mi auto con sus dos manos, un humano no tiene esa capacidad, o tal vez me lo imagine por el susto de casi morirme o por estar tan cerca a la locura. Estuve allí unos minutos más hasta que apareció mi padre para irnos a casa.

Grayson: entonces, te encuentras bien? -me pregunto mientras conducía-

Elena: si, el auto ni siquiera me roso, solo perdí el movimiento del auto -mentí, debía hacerlo no le diría que alguna cosa se me cruzo en el camino y que edward Cullen me salvo a mí y Jeremy deteniendo el auto con las manos, por suerte mia Jeremy no recordaba nada* -mire hacia la ventana-

Grayson: sea quien sea, no se me escapara, no puede ir en esa velocidad, no sé que hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo a ti o a Jeremy, cuando lleguemos llamare a Charlie

Jeremy: no pasó nada papa, olvídalo –se encogió de hombros

Grayson: no es fácil de olvidar Jeremy, que hubiera pasado si el auto los hubiera impactado?

Elena: ya lo sé, pero ya paso y no tengo nada, tampoco Jeremy, estuve con la enfermería dijo que solo tuve una baja de presión por el susto nada más (mentí) seré más cuidadosa, es mi culpa, no le digas nada a él, papa

Grayson: -suspiro- tranquila Elena, es bueno al menos saber que no fue nada grave

Elena: -suspire- si…

Al llegar a casa deje a un lado mi mochila y me dispuse a ayudar a mi madre a servir el lonche, luego me puse hacer mi tarea de hoy, después de eso me dispuse ir a ver la dichosa librería de la que me había hablado Angela para buscar algún libro. Fui caminando ya que papa se había llevado la camioneta para que lo arreglaran, camine como por media hora y lo encontre lo bueno era que las tiendas de forks eran fácil de ubicar, al entrar en la librería, empeze a buscar algún libro que me llamara la atencion, busque y busque hasta que uno me llamo.

Señor: ese libro, trata sobre mitos antiguos de forks como de tribus indias, licántropos que son como los hombres lobos, es algo que no existe –rio-, también trata sobre los fríos, los vampiros o algo asi…

Elena: -en todo lo que había dicho no había apartado la mirada del libro- lo compro

Señor: claro, te va gustar y si no hay devoluciones (dijo)

Después de comprarlo, sali del lugar dirigiéndome a casa donde me pondría a leerlo un rato. La noche llego muy rápido con eso ya había leído lo suficiente del libro, hasta había llegado a ponerme a investigar por internet ya que en el libro decía que las tribus eran residentes desde hace muchos años en forks y que estos tenían un conflicto, pero que ahora tenían un tratado de paz con los fríos de piel blanca que se alimentaban de sangre, debía suponer que eso se trataba de los vampiros, pero en absoluto los vampiros no existen o sí?, la verdad me estaba volviendo un poco desquiciada con eso, asi que lo deje a un lado, escribí un rato en mi diario y me fui a la cocina a preparar la cena a mis padres, a Jeremy y a mí y luego irme a dormir.


	6. Chapter 5

**Siguiente capitulo :)**

La semana había pasado muy rápido, ya era viernes el último dia de la semana en mi martirio del instituto de forks, aunque gracias a mike pude sobrevivir la semana, también se lo debo a eric, a jessica y claro angela, esos cuatro y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos y ahora compartíamos los recesos juntos, también en la semana vi que edward había faltado otra vez 4 dias seguidos, no lo entendía que le habría pasado… me lo preguntaba, tenía la inmensa curiosidad por saber más acerca de los Cullen, también estaba lo del libro sobre mitos, de antiguas tribus indias y sobre vampiros… eso resonaba en mi mente constante mente pero era algo absurdo, en cierto modo, ya que los vampiros no existen. También en lo de la semana, Alice Cullen había estado sonriéndome como animándome cuando veía que buscaba a edward, pero era algo en vano ya que al no verlo me preocupaba y me entristecía de una manera extraña.

Al llegar el sábado, papa había dicho que iría de pesca con el tio Charlie, si el policía de Forks era mi tio, él y papa eran primos, el tio Charlie antes vivía en Mistyc Falls, pero cuando viajo a las vegas conoció a una mujer y se mudaron aquí a Forks, pero para mala suerte de él se divorciaron al año, pero tuvieron una hija que vive con su madre ahora, por otro lado mama y Jeremy habían ido a la Push de visita mientras yo me quedaba en la casa, no tenía ganas de Salir en lo absoluto, por lo tanto iba a ordenar un poco la casa, lavar ropa, hacer mi tarea y tal vez por ultimo dar una vuelta por el bosque que tanto me llama la atencion. Antes de irse papa en la mañana saliendo de casa, se escucharon risas alegres, al parecer alguien se encontraba a fuera porque muy emotivamente lo saludo y hasta me llamo para salir a fuera.

Grayson: Elena! –lo escuche gritar para que saliera

Elena: ya voy! -dije caminando hacia la puerta

Grayson: ven aquí, recuerdas al señor Billy black -dijo abrasándome por los hombros al salir- hoy vino con su hijo atraer la camioneta ya está lista para que vayan tranquilos a la escuela

Elena: un gusto volver a verlo señor Black y gracias -le dije al señor que estaba en una silla de ruedas, al costado de el pude ver a un chico moreno con larga cabellera que me sonreía-

Billy: igualmente Elena, y de nada -dijo acercándose sonriente- mi hijo y yo ya hemos reparado la camioneta ya la pueden usar para cuando vayan al instituto -dijo mirando al chico y a mi

Jacob: hola -dijo acercándose, cuando Billy y papa empezaron hablar- me llamo Jacob Black mucho gusto, tu eres la hija de Grayson -sonrio

Elena: hola Jacob, y sí, soy Elena Gilbert, es un gusto también y gracias por lo de la camioneta te debo una –dije mirando a la camioneta de reojo y luego a el

Jacob: no hay problema Elena, fue bueno repararlo ya que fue como en los viejos tiempos –se encogió de hombros y me sonrio- y vienes de Mistyc Falls verdad? Como te sientes aquí?

Elena: si soy de Mistyc Falls, no me quejo, eh hecho buenos amigos aquí en el instituto pero no te niego es algo rraro levantarte y ya no tener el sol en la cara, pero es bueno en cierta forma aunque no lo creas, odiaba el sol en mi cara en las mañanas y además el frio no está nada mal

Jacob: me alegro de que hayas hecho buenos amigos y supongo, no se mucho del sol, aquí mas para el cielo nublado que otra cosa -rio

Elena: jajajaja uno se acostumbra supongo –me encogí de hombros- y como va lo de la Push?

Jacob: bien todo bien aya, deberías ir a visitarnos -sonrio

Elena: claro gracias por la invitación cuando pueda iré tal vez la semana que viene y me darás un tour verdad?

Jacob: ahí estaré cuando vayas –sonrio- y te dare todo un tour por la playa -sonrio

Elena: cierto la Push tiene playa

Jacob: si –rio- bien entonces llámame a la casa cuando vayas

Elena: claro gracias –sonrei asintiendo

Billy: JACOB! Es hora de irnos -dijo

Jacob: bueno ya es hora de irme, nos vemos en otra ocasión para lo del tour -dijo caminando hacia Billy- adiós –se despidió con la mano

Elena: claro adiós -dije sonriendo sin mostrar mis dientes

Billy: sería bueno que fueras a la Push ahí estaremos todos, no te preocupes Grayson -dijo cuando ya estaba montado en su auto

Grayson: claro Billy se que Elena estará bien con ustedes

Billy: nos vemos cuídate -me dijo a mi mirándome fijamente y luego miro a papa- nos vemos Grayson, cuídense adiós -dijo prendiendo el auto y arrancando

Grayson: bueno ahora si me voy, segura que estaras bien quedándote sola aquí todo el dia?

Elena: claro –asenti- no te preocupes, estaré ocupada asiendo los labores de la casa y la tarea que dejaron ayer

Grayson: bien entonces hasta la noche -dijo entrando a su auto

Elena: si, adiós papa -dije alejándome-

Grayson: adiós Elena -dijo arrancando y alejándose-

Narra Elena:

Cuando ya no vi a papa entre a casa y me dispuse hacer los que aceres para matar el tiempo lave la ropa de papa, mama, hasta la de Jeremy y la mia que había usado, lave los trastos, limpie un poco la sala y mi cuarto que había quedado un poco en desastre cuando buscaba mis libros, después de eso revise mi e-mail un mensaje de Caroline que le devolví diciéndole que todo estaba bien y por ultimo me fui a pasear un rato al bosque, aun faltaba tiempo para que todos volvieran, para mi regreso aun tendría tiempo para empezar hacer la cena, camine por un rato y antes de que pudiera ver la luna y las estrellas volví a casa, a tiempo y empece a hacer la cena. Todos llegaron tarde pero la cena la había dejado en la microondas, solo era para calentar yo ya había cenado. El domingo paso regular como el día anterior hice los que aceres y me fui al bosque de nuevo a matar el tiempo.

Prov Elena:

El dia lunes llego y me había puesto una blusa manga larga purpura con botones, una casaca jean negro y unos jeans negros y botas marrones, baje las escaleras al terminar de arreglarme y tome desayuno con mi familia. Como era como siempre en la semana, papa se fue primero. Cuando llegue con Jeremy al instituto vi el auto de los Cullen esta vez había quedado frente a ellos bueno unos 3 autos abajo, ellos fijaron su vista en mí, pero al único que mire fue a el que aun tenía esa mirada pero luego la relajo fue algo extraño, pero daba igual Edward había venido hoy a la escuela sonrei feliz al verlo, pero luego me acorde la hora y empece a caminar con Jeremy para no llegar tarde a la primera clase del dia que era lengua. Pronto iba tocar la campana, entonces me apresure yendo adentro seguida de mi hermano quien al llegar a los bloques se despidió y cada uno se fue a su clase. Cuando llegue me sente en mi lugar, donde me había sentado el lunes, cuando de pronto siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado, voltee para ver a mi compañero, pero me sorprendí al ver que era Alice Cullen.

Narra Alice:

Al ver a Elena ir rápidamente adentro del instituto me despedí de mis hermanos para entrar también, me despedí de Jasper en la puerta ya que me había acompañado y entre al salón de Lengua que compartía con Elena, al verla sentada sola me sente a su lado, lo bueno es que en esta clase te podías sentar con cualquiera.

Alice: hola me llamo alice, tú debes ser Elena Gilbert la nueva -sonrei

Elena: si -dijo con una sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes- mucho gusto

Alice: igualmente y de dónde vienes? -sonreí con curiosidad-

Elena: de Mystic Falls

Alice: tan lejos? -dije sorprendida- y que haces aquí? Por lo que se alla es todo lo contrario de aquí -dije algo sorprendida

Rio la verdad es que se veía que era divertida y realmente simpática la chica, a pesar de lo tímida que se viera.

Elena: vine a pasar una temporada con mis padres y hermano

Alice: vaya cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

Elena: como 1 año maso menos y al término de todo… ps me regresare a Mystic Falls

Alice: -me queda tiempo en menos de un mes hare que ed por fin deje de hacerse el gruñón y se deje llevar por el amor, vi a Elena convertida en uno de nosotros y será asi- ya veo –Sonreí-

Paso la clase y el profesor nos había dejado un montón de tarea, pero al menos en la clase pude conversar un poco con Elena es una chica divertida, pero algo tímida en ciertas cosas, pero era muy cálida, la siguiente hora nos tocaba distintas clases asi que nos separamos, a mi me tocaba y a ella biología espero que ahora si ed sepa comportarse.

Narra Elena:

Al parecer al menos dos de los Cullen no eran tan escalofriantes, alice me había caído bien, era simpática y divertida, aunque muy extrovertida también. La siguiente clase que tenía era biología y hoy entonces me vería con edward, no sabía cómo sería el dia hoy, el peor o bueno, tal vez con la suerte que tengo…. Iba pensado asi mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

En el almuerzo estuve tan entretenida que ni siquiera me acorde de mirar a la mesa de los Cullen, la hora del almuerzo termino y me fui a mi clase habitual de biología, llegue junto con mike y eric estos 2 bromeaban haciendo estupideces, deje mi chaqueta en el poste y al voltear vi a Edward que me miraba fijamente, ahora el se veía diferente más relajado que el anterior lunes, me despedí de los chicos y me fui a tomar mi lugar, sentándome al lado de Edward, mientras el profesor entraba por la puerta y escribía algo en la pizarra.

Ed: hola, lamento no haberme presentado contigo la semana pasada, me llamo edward Cullen, tu eres Elena –me miro

Elena: *acaso me hablo?*-pensé- si -dije mirándolo un poco de nerviosa pero lo disimule

Prof: células de raíz de cebolla es lo que tienen en sus porta objetos, asi que sepárenlas y etiquétenlas en las fases de mitosis y si hacen bien la primera parte se ganaran…. -dijo caminando a su escritorio y riendo- la cebolla de oro -dijo mostrando una cebolla dorada y todos dijeron uhhh- siii

Ed: primero las damas -dijo dándome el microscopio-

Elena: -lo mire y no supe cómo hablar- no estabas

Ed: estuve fuera por un par de dias, por asuntos personales -dijo mirándome-

Elena: ya veo -mire por el microscopio- mm… es la proface -dije pasándole el microscopio-

Ed: te importa si miro -dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza refiriéndose al microscopio y negué con la cabeza, el lo miro- es la proface -dijo agarrando una hoja-

Elena: si es lo que dije -dije mirándolo y asintiendo-

Ed: ja asi que te gusta la lluvia? -dijo parando de escribir y mirándome-

Elena: -lo mire extrañada y me desespere un poco- me preguntas sobre el clima?

Ed: si…, creo que si -dijo mirándome a mí y a otro lado-

Elena: mm… me gusta la lluvia -respondí suspirando- el frio, el invierno es mi estación favorita

Ed: enserio? –asentí- ya veo -sonrio y agarro otra de las laminas de cebolla, para verlo en el microscopio y sonrio de nuevo

Elena: que pasa? -lo mire extrañada

Ed: nada -carcajeo un poco y miro el microscopio- es la anafase -dijo y apunto

Elena: te importa si miro? –lo mire

Ed: adelante -Dijo apuntando

Elena: -lo mire de reojo y luego mire por el microscopio, él tenía razón- es la anafase

Ed: si lo que dije -sonrio y apunto, me mordí el labio- y es por eso que viniste aquí, porque te gusta la lluvia y el frio, es por eso que te mudaste al lugar más lluvioso de los estados unidos?

Elena: ah -parpadee rápidamente- no es por eso -negué con una sonrisa de lado- mi familia y yo quisimos explorar otros lugares fuera de donde vivimos, ya que de donde vengo ha vivido toda mi familia por generaciones, asi que nosotros solo quisimos salir de ahí por un rato –dije encogiéndome de hombros

Ed: entiendo -dijo mirándome y sonriendo de lado- y no extrañas a tus amigos de alla?

Elena: -lo mire- ah, pues sí, mucho, tengo a mis mejores amigos de la infancia aya, pero es bueno explorar nuevos lugares y hacer nuevos amigos aparte de los típicos no crees?

Ed: si tienes razón -dijo asintiendo- tienes mejores amigos?

Elena: tengo dos amigas, mi mejor amiga se llama Bonnie a ella la extraño demasiado eramos inseparables al igual que con Caroline también, ellas son mis mejores amigas de toda la vida –suspire recordando- y tu extrañas a tus amigos de Alaska?

Ed: mmm si, aunque no tenía muchos más eran familiares pero igual los extraño -nos miramos por un largo rato y luego el agarro el microscopio y miro por el- es metafase, quieres ver? -dijo mirándome y sonriendo-

Elena: -lo mire y sonrei- claro -y seguimos con el trabajo-

Narra Elena:

Al otro dia, Martes que llegue a la escuela, en ese mismo instante conocí a dos chicas muy simpáticas que se llaman Ariana y Diana. Ellas y yo fuimos juntas a la clase de ciencias, pero cuando me sente y en eso entró Edward note que él se iba a sentar a otro lado, se me hizo extraño porque el día anterior había sido amable y de la nada se comportaba fríamente. Decidí ignorarlo, no sabía porque me afectaba tanto que el me ignorara, ni siquiera lo conocía del todo bien, así que a partir de eso yo también decidí hacerle lo mismo, luego de un rato un chico tomo su lugar al lado mio, y ambos nos pusimos a platicar animadamente

Narra Edward

No sé porque pero cuando ese chico se sento con ella y note como la hacía reír, sentí unas ganas inexplicables de romperle la cara a aquél tipo, pero solo cerre los ojos para convérseme de no tratar de acercarme a Elena, sabía el tipo peligro que corría ella si llegáramos a tener una relación, no podría alejarla de su vida humana, asi que pensé en otras cosas para distraerme del resto de la clase.

Narra Elena:

Al terminar la clase, me fui con mis nuevas amigas a la clase de deportes y al termino a la cafetería, ya que me habían invitado a comer con ellas a lo que no me negué y le avise a Angela que hoy no comería con ellos por eso, ahí note que Edward me seguía con la mirada lo que me hizo sentirme algo incómoda, pero seguí ignorándolo el resto del día.

Ariana: Elena, Edward Cullen te está observando -dijo sonriendo-

Voltee a ver a donde estaba Edward, el me estaba mirando y me sentí realmente incómoda y entonces me gire hacia las chicas.

Elena: Sabes algo de Edward Cullen? –dije mirándola intrigada

Ariana: Estas interesada en él? el no quiere tener nada con nadie –dijo negando

Elena: Pues se ve agradable –dije mirándolo de reojo

Ariana: Dicen que es muy lindo... y bueno en la cama -dijo entre risas-

Elena: Oh por Dios, que cosas dices -dije sonriendo un poco sonrojada-

Diana: Deberías intentar algo con él –dijo alzando las cejas coqueta

Elena: no, no… no lo creo -dije quitándome un mechón de la cara-

Ariana: porque no? Tu eres muy bonita, y el esta guapo, harían una linda pareja.

Elena: no, no creo que sea buena idea... yo solo quiero acoplarme a todo por ahora

Diana: oh bueno... entiendo, pero pueden empezar como amigos... a él le haría bien tener una amiga como tú

Elena suspiró, miró a Edward que estaba solo en una mesa y notó que este no probaba bocado, asi que tomó su bandeja y se fue hacia Edward.

Elena: Me puedo sentar –dije parada frente a él

Edward me miró fijamente, pero asintió y me sente a su costado.

Edward: Porque te quieres juntar conmigo? –dijo girando su cabeza hacia mi

Elena: Yo… bueno… creí que… sería bueno para ti hacer amigos…

Edward: No necesito lástima de nadie –dijo mirándome fijamente

Elena: No te tengo lástima, apenas y te conozco…

Edward: No podemos ser amigos…

Elena: Porque no? ¿Pasa algo malo? Acaso no te caigo bien?

Edward: No es eso… -dijo Edward y suspiró- Solo, aléjate de mí... -dijo mirándome a los ojos- Por tu bien...

Elena: Por bien? No creo que seas un delincuente...

Edward miró hacia la ventana.

Edward: Eso crees? ¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy?

Elena: No lo creo… No creo que lo seas –sonrei

Edward notó que Elena tenía buenas intensiones con él, pero no quería lastimarla.

Edward: Tengo que irme… -dijo y este se levanto, pero se detuvo y miró a la chica- Gracias -sonrió- Fue agradable charlar contigo-dijo y se fue-

Elena: Es alguien muy extraño -pensó

Pero el que fuera extraño hacía que para Elena fuera aun más interesante y la curiosidad comenzó a rondar por la mente de ella. Al terminar las clases, un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio conocido para esta, iba repartiendo folletos sobre el baile de bienvenida por toda la escuela.

Mike: Deben ir con alguien... Las chicas invitan… -dijo animadamente-

Chica: ¿Estás loco?-dijo algo alterada- Que penoso será eso…

Elena: Las chicas invitan? -dijo tomando el folleto-

Mike: Así es, Elena -dijo el joven sonriendo- pero yo no creo que tengas problema… eres muy bonita –dijo sonriendo

Elena suspiró, tenía que pensar bien a quien invitar, al día siguiente notó que Edward no estaba y vio a Alice, pensando en Edward se le vino a la mente que si sería buena idea invitarlo al baile, pero él claramente le había dicho que no se le acercara, pero cuál era el motivo? Esas preguntas invadían la mente de la joven de ojos chocolate, sin duda Edward se le hacía alguien muy interesante.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola largo tiempo eh, bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo :)**

Al día siguiente Rose estaba en deportes y estaba jugando en el equipo de Elena, ambas estaban jugando Voleibol.

Elena: Hola Rose –sonrio

Rose: Elena -sonrió la chica- que tal? –Sonrio- He notado que eres amiga de Edward

Elena: Bueno, "amiga" que se diga "amiga", no... En realidad creo que no le agrado para nada…. –dijo alzando las cejas

Rose: No es eso…

Elena: Entonces? Porque es tan indiferente, he tratado de ser amable, pero...

Rose: -suspiro- Te agota la paciencia?

Elena: Si… sabes porque él es así? –pregunto y seguidamente golpeo la pelota

Rose: Bueno, Edward es alguien especial... y pues… es muy reservado... tú me entiendes lo que quiero decir

Elena: supongo que tienes razón tu eres su hermana… debes conocerlo

Rose: Si, lo conozco lo suficiente como para decirte, que no le hagas caso si él te dice que te alejes de él, el solo es un chico solitario

Elena: eso suponía…

Rose: si no le hagas caso, pero dime te gusta? –pregunto sonriendo

Elena: Rose! Apenas y lo conozco… -frunció el ceño

Rose: bueno supongo que no puedo decir nada, pero si te gusta lucha por el

Rose la miró una vez más dándole una última sonrisa y siguió jugando, Elena hizo lo mismo y asi paso la clase. Las horas siguieron pasando, Elena iba pasando por uno de los pasillos y se encontró con Edward.

Edward: Elena -dijo corriendo hacia ella-

Elena: Oh… bueno cuando te conviene me hablas…

Edward: No… yo... solo quiero saber cómo estás?

Elena: Bien creo... y tú? ¿Estás bien?

Edward: Si, estoy bien… bueno… -hablo el vampiro y tomo la mano de la chica- Puedes tomarte un segundo?

Elena: estás bien? –pregunto preocupada al sentirlo helado- tu mano esta helada

Edward: no es nada malo, yo… -negó con la cabeza y suspiró- Lamento si me comporté grosero contigo el otro día, es solo que…

Elena: no te entiendo... eres muy bipolar, cuando te conviene eres amable conmigo y cuando no, me ignoras por completo -dijo molesta

Ed: no es eso solo quiero que sepas que no te odio, si eso es lo que estás pensando

Elena: no sé ya ni que pensar

Edward: Elena… puedo invitarte a cenar?

Elena: espera… el otro día me estabas diciendo

Edward: sé lo que dije… Ignora eso, bueno… no del todo… es solo que... quiero ser amable contigo, porque tú lo has sido conmigo…

Elena: de acuerdo, acepto tu invitación... pero…

Edward: pero? qué es lo que quieres a cambio? -pregunto extrañado-

Elena: Bueno…. esto es ridículo, y vergonzoso… pero, irías al baile de bienvenida conmigo? –pregunto algo tímida y sonrojada

Edward sonrió haciendo que Elena bajara la mirada apenada.

Edward: No te avergüences, será un honor ir contigo – sonrio haciendo que Elena sonriera-

Elena: De acuerdo, entonces…

Edward: Paso por ti para ir a cenar hoy en la noche?

Elena: Claro…. este... -dijo y le dio su dirección- toma esta es mi dirección

Edward: claro –asintió- Te veré en la noche

Elena: De acuerdo –sonrio

Elena regresó a su casa con Jeremy, y de pronto recibió una llamada de su mejor amiga Bonnie, al entrar.

Elena: Bonnie! –sonrio feliz

Bonnie: hola Elena... estás bien?

Elena: si, si estoy bien…. porque? Ocurre algo? –pregunto extrañada

Bonnie: nada, cosas mias… y ya tienes algún pretendiente… cómo se llama?, Que tal es Edward? es hot o lo tradicional?

Elena: BONNIE! –grito sonrojada- No, no… tú piensas mal el es un amigo, Bonnie -dijo riendo- Edward y yo no somos nada

Bonnie: aún -dijo entre risas- Pero eso sí, ten cuidado… no sabes cómo son los chicos de alla en Forks…

Elena: lo sé, además edward es de Alaska y no mal interpretes, y que tal aya? Como estan todos?

Bonnie: todo bien, y extrañándote a mares, la escuela no es nada sin ti Elena –dijo suspirando al final

Elena: jajaja no exageres Bonnie

Bonnie: es enserio, las animadoras no tienen nada si no estás tú, Caroline se está muriendo sin su porrista estrella

Elena: jajaja hay esa Caroline… -negó sonriendo

Bonnie: y matt te extraña a mares

Elena: Bonnie… matt y yo solo somos amigos y nada más, el es como un hermano para mí….

Bonnie: está bien, está bien, bueno cuéntame que tal con Edward?

Elena: bueno hoy hablamos y… me invito a cenar –dijo emocionada

Bonnie: AHHH! dios Elena, sabes qué significa eso –exclamo algo coqueta

Elena: Bonnie! No pienses mal

Bonnie: bueno te are caso solo porque es la primera cita, luego ya hablaremos del resto

Elena: tu no cambias verdad –dijo negando con la cabeza

Luego de hablar de eso, las amigas después comenzaron a hablar sobre el extraño comportamiento de Edward y Bonnie le dijo que seguramente era tímido y que tal vez le había gustado ella a él, pero Elena lo negó. Después de hablar un rato con Bonnie, Elena comenzó a arreglarse.

Elena: bien debo arreglarme lo mejor que pueda -se dijo así misma- Edward parece un buen chico, y el aunque sea un chico solitario, merece tener amigos y si quiero darle oportunidad de que ser amigos debo dar buena impresión supongo…

Elena se arreglo muy bonita, para cuando Edward pasara por ella, y asi pasaron 30 minutos hasta que Edward llego y estaba afuera esperándola, el tocó el timbre, Elena abrió y sonrió, el vampiro le devolvió la sonrisa.

Edward: Luces muy linda

Elena: Gracias, tú te vez bien -sonrió

Edward: Nos vamos? -pregunto ofreciendo su brazo-

Elena asintió y tomo el brazo de Edward, él le abrió la puerta del carro, ella se subió y Edward condujo hasta un restaurante sencillo.

Edward: Elena…

Elena: dime -sonrió

Edward: bueno… quiero pedirte perdón… he sido muy grosero contigo y de verdad que odio serlo…

Elena: Debes tener tus razones, no voy a cuestionarte, porque sé que aun no tienes confianza todavía en mí…

Edward: Elena, no quiero que salgas lastimada…

Elena: de que hablas? –pregunto haciéndose la confundida- nadie va a salir lastimado, porque somos amigos... cierto?

Edward: Claro -sonrió el vampiro- Seremos amigos

Elena sonrió, aunque ambos estaban comenzando a sentir algo por el otro, Elena trataba de negarlo porque sentía que para Edward seguro era demasiado pronto, ella también sentía algo asi, pero Edward no quería que ella saliera lastimada ya que él era un vampiro y podía hacerle daño, además que él no podía darle un vida feliz como ella lo merecía, ya que ella envejecería y él en cambio seguiría igual, de todas las formas siempre terminaría rompiéndole el corazón, Edward no quería que algo le pasara a Elena si algo salía mal, aunque tratara de negar sus sentimientos hacia la hermosa joven, no podía evitar sentir una necesidad de protegerla, y de ser su amigo. Después de cenar, Edward llevó a Elena a su casa.

Elena: Me invitaste a cenar y no comiste nada…

Edward: es que… soy vegetariano, además comí antes de venir por ti

Elena: de acuerdo -sonrio- te creeré –dijo sonriendo divertida y edward solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo

Edward: espero y nuevamente aceptes salir conmigo, como amigos… claro está

Elena: claro será divertido, gracias por todo... Fue agradable estar contigo, fue una velada muy linda... -sonrió despidiéndose con la mano y entró a su casa-

Edward sonrio viendo a la joven entrar a su casa y después subió a su auto y se fue rumbo a la suya.

Prov:

Esme: Que ocurre?-dijo cuando vio que su hijo estaba muy pensativo-

Emmet: Hay amor en el aire, eso pasa -se burló Emmet-

Esme: Estás enamorado?

Edward: No, no… bueno… no lo sé… pero ella es una humana

Esme: eso era… hijo date una oportunidad… No tiene nada de malo eso, dale una oportunidad al amor

Edward: No… no quiero que ella corra peligro, no quiero que le pase nada a Elena… moriría se le pasara algo…

Esme: Edward, el que no se arriesga no gana

Edward: Pero yo... quiero que Elena este bien… además, recien nos conocemos, dudo que quiera algo…

Esme: hijo no pongas escusas, ella puede estar sintiendo lo mismo que tú y tu la estas alejando rechazándola, no tiene nada de malo estar enamorado de una humana, se feliz hijo, pero yo se que al final sabrás que hacer tal como tú siempre sabes hacerlo

Edward: No lo sé

Esme: Piénsalo-dijo con una sonrisa y se retiró de la sala dejando a su hijo solo

Narra Elena

A pasado ya una semana desde que Edward y yo hemos empezado a hablar como amigos, la verdad es que me agrada mucho, era un poco cerrado al principio… pero luego al abrirse pudimos congeniar mucho, teníamos demasiadas cosas en común, pero siempre por algún motivo cuando estaba cerca se alejaba de un momento a otro diciendo una escusa, no le tome mucha importancia asi que seguimos bien. Hoy era sábado y había quedado con los chicos en ir a la Push, lo mantendría en secreto a Jacob para darle una sorpresa, queria ir con Edward pero el me dijo que tenía otra cosa que hacer con su familia, asi que me di por vencida y quedamos en vernos el lunes para la clase de biología. Angela a las 8 había venido a recogerme asi que cuando llego yo ya estaba lista para ir, me despedí de mis padres y de Jeremy y subí al auto de ella, luego de un tiempo recogimos a Angela y nos encontramos con los otros chicos en la playa, hacia frio y por suerte yo me había puesto algo bien abrigado.

Mike: bien chicas entonces se quedan? –pregunto mirándome a mí y a Angela

Angela: si estoy un poco mareada

Elena: yo me quedare con ella, ustedes vayan –sonrio de lado

Mike: está bien, nos vemos chicas –dijo despidiéndose con su mano y corriendo con su tabla de surf al mar

Eric: Adiós chicas –se despidió con la mano

Jesica: nos vemos iré con los chicos –dijo corriendo detrás de ellos

Angela: si quieres ve… estaré bien Elena

Elena: no, no tranquila, está bien, no me gusta estar cerca de olas grandes –rio y angela le siguió

Después de un rato conversando con Angela, unas persona se empezaron a acercar de lo lejos, todos venían si camisa solo traían un short y zapatillas, todos menos Jacob que traía camisa al cual reconocí al instante, el vino hacia mi saludándome.

Jacob: Elena –dijo sonriendo- estas aquí, porque no me avisaste

Elena: bueno en mi defensa, queria darte una sorpresa –sonrio- como estas Jake?

Jacob: bien, todo bien, vengo de un entrenamiento con mis amigos –dijo señalando con el pulgar atrás de él, donde estaban los otros chicos- y tú qué haces aquí?

Elena: vine a la playa con mis amigos, por cierto ella es Angela una amiga del instituto–dije mirando a Angela quien le sonrio y Jacob asintió- Angela el es Jacob

Jacob: mucho gusto Angela

Angela: igualmente –asintió- bueno yo iré con el resto Elena, te quedas?

Elena: si quiero estar aquí un rato mas…. –Angela asintió y se fue

Jacob: -tomo el lugar de Angela para sentarse- y bien que te parece la playa de la Push?

Elena: está muy bonita –sonrio- y tu sueles venir a nadar aquí?

Jacob: a veces con los chicos vamos al acantilado a lanzarnos

Elena: enserio? -dijo sorprendida- no te da miedo lanzarte de esa altura

Jacob: nop, estoy acostumbrado -sonrio

Luego de esa charla, Jacob y Elena decidieron ir a caminar por la playa, mientras el resto preparaba una pequeña fogata para la noche, Elena le cayó bastante bien Jacob, le gustaba las historias que le contaba sobre la Push sobre los licántropos y las tribus, de sus antepasados que eran parte de ellos, hasta que Jacob empezo hablar sobre los fríos, que fue donde le llamo bastante la atencion a Elena, Jacob le comenzó hablar que ellos tenían prohibido el pase aquí en la reserva, que ese era el tratado que habían hecho para permanecer en Forks, por lo que hizo dudar a Elena ya que pensó que tal vez los fríos si existían, a lo cual Jacob le dijo después que eran historia y que ya no le contaría mas si estaba asustada, a lo cual Elena negó y le dijo que le contara mas, después de un rato volvieron con el resto donde Jacob le presento a Elena a sus amigos y ella encajo bien con todos ellos. El dia domingo Elena estaba limpiando fuera de su casa cuando de pronto un auto aparca en frente su casa, al levantar la mirada vio que era el auto de Edward y este se bajaba en ese mismo instante caminando hacia ella, Elena se quedo parada aun con la escoba en manos mirándolo con sorpresa.

Elena: edward? –pregunto mientras este se acercaba- que haces aquí?

Edward: no puedo venir a visitarte?

Elena: no es lo que quise decir, solo que me sorprende tu visita

Edward: estás sola? –pregunto mirando hacia a la casa

Elena: solo estamos Jeremy y yo –dijo dándole un vistazo a la casa- mis padres fueron a Port Angeles de compras, nos faltaban víveres –sonrio divertida recordando lo que paso en la mañana con sus padres con respecto a eso

Edward: -asintió- Elena vengo a llevarte a un lugar que quiero mostrarte

Elena: y donde seria eso? –pregunto levantando una ceja curiosa

Edward: es una sorpresa, vienes?

Elena: si, pero espérame un momento para cambiarme, estuve limpiando toda la mañana aca fuera, no hay problema verdad?

Edward: no –negó con la cabeza- yo te espero, tranquila

Elena: gracias –sonrio asintiendo y luego se giro un poco hacia la casa- quieres pasar a esperar?

Edward: no es molestia

Elena: claro que no –rio un poco- no seas tímido, vamos, sígueme –dijo girándose por completo hacia la casa empezando a caminar

Edward: claro –asintió siguiéndola

Ellos entraron, Elena le dijo a edward que se sentara en el sofá mientras la esperaba, este acepto y ella corrió escaleras arriba, mientras que por otro lado Jeremy salía de su cuarto mientras ella corría hacia el sueño, él la miro extrañado.

Jeremy: Elena que pasa?

Elena: nada, saldré con edward, me alistare –dijo parada frente a su habitación

Jeremy: edward, Elena? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño

Elena: no seas celoso, solo somos amigos. Bueno me tengo que apurar nos vemos luego –dijo entrando a su habitación y cerró la puerta

Jeremy volteo los ojos y camino escaleras abajo viendo a edward sentado en el sofá de la sala, se miraron mientras este descendía a la sala.

Edward: hola –asintió mirándolo- Jeremy cierto?

Jeremy: hola –asintió- si… vas a salir con Elena verdad?

Edward: si, te molesta?

Jeremy: la pregunta es, que buscas en mi hermana? –pregunto parado al final de las escaleras con los brazos cruzados

Edward: solo somos amigos, venía a llevarla a pasear, ya que ayer no pude acompañarla al pequeño viaje que tuvo con sus amigos a la Push

Jeremy: seguro que solo es eso?

Edward: claro que si, Elena y yo solo somos amigos –dijo aclarándole lo que pensaba

Jeremy: eso espero, no quiero que le rompan el corazón a mi hermana, la quiero demasiado para verla sufrir

Edward: no te preocupes por eso

Jeremy: confiare en ti en eso –dijo volteándose para caminar hacia la cocina

Luego de unos 10 minutos Elena ya lista bajo de las escaleras, edward se levanto mientras camina hacia él, ella le sonrio mientras se le acercaba, pero edward mantenía su cara un poco seria, ella confundida paro unos pasos antes de llegar a él.

**Aquí **Elena: pasa algo?

Edward: no nada –negó con la cabeza- ya nos vamos?

Elena: claro –asintió con su sonrisa habitual-

Jeremy salió en ese momento de la cocina con un vaso de limonada y se apoyó en el marco de la salida mirándolos.

Jeremy: a donde crees que vas?

Elena se volteo hacia su hermano

Elena: te dije que saldría con edward alla arriba lo recuerdas? –pregunto apuntando al techo

Jeremy: si, pero a quien le pediste permiso

Elena: vamos Jeremy –dijo cruzándose de brazos- tú no eres papa

Jeremy: pero soy tu hermano

Elena: eres mi hermano menor y un gran celoso –lo miro sonriendo

Jeremy: claro que no, y si quieres sal con ese –dijo empezando a caminar a las escaleras

Elena: Jeremy! No seas grosero

Jeremy corrió subiendo las escaleras mientras esta le gritaba

Edward: no te preocupes Elena

Elena: no edward –dijo volteándose hacia el- esto no se puede quedar asi, mira discúlpame, no sé qué le pasa en estos dias a Jeremy, creo que vine en la adolescencia, yo sé que él no es asi

Edward: -la interrumpió- tranquila, como tú dices solo es una fase

Elena: -suspiro- es que no puedo creer lo que ha hecho

Edward: como dije tu tranquila, olvidémoslo –Elena lo miro- como dije olvídalo, y vámonos al lugar que te quiero enseñar, pero si tu quieres lo podemos ver otro dia….

Elena: no! vamos a ir, no porque sea Jeremy vamos aplazar esta salida

Edward: -sonrio divertido- está bien vamos

Edward tomo la mano de Elena y la llevo hacia la puerta, donde la abrió y salieron afuera, el le abrió la puerta del copiloto, Elena entro con una sonrisa, luego edward dio la vuelta para entrar también en el copiloto, el condujo fuera de Forks, por lo cual Elena lo miro curiosa y confundida él la miro con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, a lo cual Elena se lo de volvió de lado.

Elena: a donde vamos? –pregunto mirándolo mientras se sentaba un poco de lado

Edward: el lugar donde vamos esta fuera de Forks –dijo y la miro de reojo- no es Port Angeles, es antes de llegar ahí, todo lo que puedo decirte es que queda entre Forks y la Push

Elena: -lo miro curiosa- cada vez me da mas y mas curiosidad esto sabes? –dijo uniendo sus manos y poniéndolas en su regazo

Edward: ya verás cuando lleguemos –dijo volviendo al semblante serio

Elena no dijo nada más, hasta que llegaron a un lugar cerca al bosque donde edward aparco, bajándose del auto y abriéndole la puerta a Elena. Ella lo miro con curiosidad.

Elena: es aquí? En el bosque? –pregunto frente a el

Edward: No, tenemos que caminar para llegar –dijo girándose un poco al bosque y luego a ella- puedes o quieres que te cargue, hasta que lleguemos?

Elena: cómo crees edward –dijo frunciendo el ceño- puedo caminar sola, además no queda tan lejos o sí?

Edward: un poco en realidad…

Elena: no te preocupes, puedo yo sola –le sonrio

Edward: está bien –le sonrio de vuelta- vamos sígueme –dijo girándose hacia el bosque para empezar a caminar

Elena: ok –acepto caminando al lado de el

Ellos caminaron por un rato, no mucho ya que Edward había ido por un sendero cerca, que los llevaría directo a su prado, donde queria hablarle con la verdad a Elena, lo había pensado todo el dia anterior, y hoy sería el dia, al llegar al prado, Elena se quedo maravillada con todo lo que había en frente suyo hermosas flores de todos los colores yacían desde su pies hasta muy lejos donde ya no podía distinguir con la mirada, Edward se quedo unos paso detrás de ella. Elena se volteo para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Aquí**** se acaba el nuevo capitulo de Elena/Edward, espero que le guste, nos vemos! :3**


End file.
